


Unknown Opening Act

by Fanofmany23



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofmany23/pseuds/Fanofmany23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever wonder what life was like before someone discovered that specific person in that specific band you like? Like were they the top of their class? Did they hide secrets from their parents? Did they have two jobs or maybe have a secret so big not one person could ever find out? Well as one of the top singers in the world it was kind of easy to forget the past and just start over but when I got the call that a certain Aussie band was joining me on tour I knew my past was going to haunt me. That past was the ever so colorful Michael Clifford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Just a Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this story. I've been planning and creating the storyline since June 2015 and I finally uploaded the first chapter to wattpad and quotev on January 2nd. It was only a matter of time before I uploaded it here. I've been working really hard writing this story and I'm trying to update as much as possible. I'm looking for an editor so please don't hesitate to leave me a comment if you'd like to be editor. Happy reading!

It was just a normal day in my life. I woke up to my manager calling me with my schedule, headed to Starbucks to get the same thing I've been getting since moving to the ever so fabulous Los Angeles, heading to wardrobe to plan my outfits for the tour that starts in about a week before heading to rehearsals.  
            Okay so maybe my life isn't normal. I mean I'm one of the top musicians in the world right now and I didn't get here by not working hard. I was just pulling into rehearsal when my manager called me again.  
            "Yes, Tracy?" I asked her as I pulled into my designated spot at the studio.  
            "Change of plans, you need to get over to the office right now. They are discussing the opening act and you need to be there. We don't need another incident like the Katy Perry fiasco, so please get there as soon as possible. Your rehearsal got pushed to 3 pm, see you at the office Cammie," Tracy said before hanging up.  
            I was just about to start the car again when one of my dancers, Lizzie, who also happens to be my best friend, knocked on my car window.  
            "Hey Liz," I said as lowered my window.  
            "Where are you going? You have rehearsals now," Lizzie said as if I didn't already know.  
            "Tracy called me and told me I have to get to the office as soon as possible to discuss the opening act. Since she can't be there I have to handle it. You wanna come with? I could use the support. You know I can't handle that office on my own," I asked my best friend as I started the car. I was plugging in the address to the office on my GPS when I heard her get in the car. I just smiled before heading to the dreaded office.  
            It's not that I have a problem per se with my management team it's just that I'm their first non mainstream artist to get signed with them and they don't exactly know what to do about it. They know how to handle top artists but mostly pop or rock not alternative. The incident Tracy was talking about was all the proof you needed.  
            Earlier this year, when I was first beginning to visit the idea of doing a tour, they wanted Katy Perry to be my opening act. I mean I have nothing against her or anything but my fans listened to some amazing bands and they would have never forgave me if they found out Katy Perry was my opening act.  
            "So who do you want to open for you?" Liz asked me  
            "Well, I would prefer it to be Hals you know? I mean we do hang out like every week and you were the one to introduce us so I mean that would be amazing, but knowing my management its gonna be someone stupid," I reply as we pull up to a light and I notice the black paparazzi van behind me.  
            "Fuck, we got visitors," Liz says noticing them too.  
            "I could care less at this point. I mean we are just going to the office it's not like they could do much harm there. They can't even get into the parking lot," I replied just as I made the turn into the building's parking garage. I notice the van try to enter the parking garage but thankfully the security stops them. I park close the entry door before hopping out of the car with Liz at my side.  
            "How bad do you think the meeting's gonna go?" Liz asks me as we walk towards the elevators  
            "That's a good question. I don't even know at this point. I know some what of the list of artists they were thinking about and I know somewhat what my fans want," I replied.  
            "What're you gonna do if any of the artist you want can't do it?"  
            "Well, then, I guess I'll just have my best friend dance on stage until I go on," I respond just as the elevators open.  
            "Good luck, you know I can't go in there. I'll wait for you here," Liz replies before sitting down at one of the benches in the lobby.  
            "It shouldn't take too long. If it does I'll let you know so you can get practice started without me. You know Steph needs some help with the number for Crazy Love," I say before walking away.  
            I knew this meeting was gonna give me a huge headache but what was I gonna do? These people made me the star I am today. I have to show up to these dumb meetings because if I didn't who knows what these people would have me doing.  
            As I get to the door, I take a deep breath and walk in.


	2. Chapter Two: I Hate Meetings

            "Cammie! Welcome! Take a seat we have some things to discuss," one of the members of the management team, I think her name is Christine, says pointing at the chair at the head of the table.  
            I greet everyone with a tight smile on my face and sit down next to my manager. As I pull out my phone, Tracy starts the meeting.  
            "Okay so we are all here because we have to discuss the final details of Cammie's My Life World Tour. We will begin with the discussion of the last few months of tour dates that we have yet to discuss the location as well as where we will double the shows and we will end with the discussion of the opening act." Tammy says.  
            We begin to discuss the details of the last month, we decided on Australia since I have yet to perform there, the details on where to double up, definitely California, Canada, a few stops across Europe, two more in Asia and 5 more in Australia, & finally the one I was so not looking for, my opening act.  
            "Okay so I have a few ideas on who to have open for me if you guys are open to it," I say as I open up a list on my phone, "I have Alessia Cara, she just signed with you guys and I think she's amazing, there's also Halsey but she can only do the US portion because she'll be on her own tour before that, there's also Sky Ferreira, she owes me a favor. Oh, I've also got a few more upbeat bands and singers if you'd rather that."  
            "Well, the thing is Cammie, we already got you a opening act," Christine says.  
            "Oh really? Who?" I ask  
            "It's a very well known pop punk band. Your fans were very persistent with this group and they just ended their first tour so they have a bit of time before they have to go back on tour. You've hung out with them before so it shouldn't be too much of a problem," Christine says.  
            "Are you sure my fans are okay with this? You asked twitter and my online media?"  
            "Yes we did. Don't worry you'll love having them around. Now it's almost 3 pm and you need to get to wardrobe and dance practice," Tracy says as she hands me my bag.  
            "Wait aren't you guys gonna tell me who's gonna open for me so I can tweet about it?" I ask as I get up.  
            "Don't worry your fans already know. It's a surprise for you," Tammy replies before pushing me out of the conference room.  
            I sigh before heading towards the elevators. I find Liz half asleep on the bench with her music blaring on her phone. I grab her phone and stop the music before shaking her awake.  
            "Hey wake up we need to go," I say pulling my keys out of my purse.  
            "Mmm what?" Liz says slowly waking up  
            "We have to get to practice, let's go."  
            She gets up and slowly follows me to the car. As I'm driving I see a Jamba Juice and pull in the drive thru to get us both a fruit shake and to wake up Liz too. She literally drinks the entire thing in a second and all I do is laugh at her face.  
            "That's so good oh my god," she says as she wakes up completely.  
A few minutes later we're pulling into the studio parking lot. As Liz and I head upstairs we discuss the meeting I just left.  
            "So who's gonna be the opening act?" Liz asks me  
            "I have no clue. They said that I know who they are and that my fans have messaged about this band opening for me before but I can't figure out who. I even went online to see if maybe they would tell me but they all are using a code name for the band so I can't figure it out," I reply as we get to the rehearsal room.  
            "Well I mean if your fans like them and they asked for them, then they have to be good," Liz comments as she puts her hair up in a ponytail.  
            "Huh, you have a point. I guess I'll just forget about it, I'll find out when we start tour. I have wardrobe first and then I'll be back for practice," I tell her as I start walking out of the room.  
            "Anything in particular you want us to practice?"  
            "Can you practice the beginning of Get Down & the lift in Rolling? Oh and remember to get Steph in step on Crazy Love."  
            "Got it! Now go before you're late again."  
I smile before heading towards the wardrobe room a few doors down. As I open the door, I can hear Carol and Tim discussing the hair and makeup for one of the dancers.  
            "I think a high ponytail with a sparkle eye for Steph. Her black hair would look so nice like that," I say as I drop my bag on the couch.  
            "About time! We were beginning to think you flaked out on us," Tim said as he came over to hug me.  
            "I would never! Tracy would murder me," I reply as I walk over to hug Carol.  
            "That's true. I do have an overbearing twin don't I?" Carol says  
            "That you do. You know she won't even tell me who my opening act is on tour this year?" I comment  
            "There has to be a reason for that. But enough about that, we need to figure out what you're gonna wear this time around on tour," Tim says as he pulls me over to where the huge racks of clothes were.#  
            I start looking through the racks of clothes as Tim and Carol start mentioning some things I could do with my hair and makeup for tour. I find some cute high waisted shorts and jeans that I absolutely love and pull them off the rack. I place them in the bathroom and then go back to look at the tops and shoes. Carol and Tim know how I like my things so they know that I'm not one to wear too revealing outfits. I find a few tops and some shoes that I really like before taking everything to the room and changing clothes.  
            About 30 minutes later, I had six outfits that I was going to wear for eight months while I was on tour. Between each country I had about a week and a half to two weeks off to change my set list, wardrobe and set. I decided I didn't want every place to have the same show. I wanted them to be unique to every country. We had a few places already figured out clothes and set list wise but I was letting my management figure out the set design out along side the advice of my number one fan, my little sister, Rose. She's 20 and she's an amazing designer. I even paid her to go to school to study every kind of artistic thing possible. She even designs every single one of the outfits I wear on the red carpet. She's my number one and in charge on my design team. That's how I met Lizzie. She was in one of my sister's classes and Rose thought she'd be the perfect choreographer. Speaking of which, I had to get to dance practice.  
            "Time for me to go," I say getting up off the couch and grabbing my bag.  
            "We will get everything set for tour and we will see you in a few days at the first date," Tim says as he starts folding clothes.  
            "Sounds like a plan. Bye loves!"  
I head to the dance room to see Lizzie in the zone. She's been helping me on tour for almost three years now and I don't think I could see anyone else dealing with the crazy bunch of people I have on tour. I place my bag on the floor, put my hair up and join my dancers.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner & A New Friend

            Almost three hours later, I'm finally getting in my car. Lizzie was following me since we were going to go and have dinner at one of my local favorite burger places, Blue Burger (A/N: This is a real burger place in Puerto Rico--where I currently live--that make their burgers and burger buns blue with food coloring. Its such good burgers, if you ever go to Puerto Rico definitely make a stop there.). As I leave the parking garage, my Bluetooth rings.  
            "Hello?" I say as I answer the phone  
            "Cam! Hey I just got done with your set design sketches for the Japan shows! Are you home so I can pass by and show you the sketches?" Rose says sounding super excited  
            "I actually just finished with dance rehearsals, I'm heading to Blue Burger with Lizzie, do you want to meet me there or do you want to pass by the house when I'm done?" I reply  
            "I could so go for a burger right now. Let me change and I'll meet you. Give me a few minutes," Rose says.  
            "Alright, see you in a bit," I say before hanging up.  
            I pull into the parking lot of Blue Burger and grab my purse before shutting off the car and getting out. I wait for Lizzie and then we head into Blue Burger. We start talking about rehearsals and tour when all of a sudden this girl about 18 walks over to us.  
            "Um, hi are you Cammie Love?" She asks me with her phone in her hand  
            "Yes I am! Are you a fan?" I ask her  
            "Oh my god. I love you so much. Can I get a picture with you two?"  
            "Wait you know who I am?" Lizzie says surprised  
            "Do I?! You're Lizzie G. Cammie's best friend slash back up dancer slash choreographer. You had classes with Cammie's sister Rose in art school and Rose was the one that introduced you to each other. You guys are the reason I started dancing and acting," she says smiling.  
            "Wow that's amazing! I'm so glad we were able to do that. Of course you can have a picture. My sister is actually on her way here if you want to wait and get a picture with all of us," I tell her.  
            "That'd be great actually. My names Kelsey by the way."  
            "Well Kelsey are you going to see us on tour anytime soon?"  
            "Unfortunately, I can't. I don't live in the US anymore and you aren't going to Australia so I can't. Maybe next year," Kelsey says disappointed  
            "What if I told you that I was going to Australia?" I say as I grab my phone out of my purse  
            "Oh my god no freaking way! Are you serious!?"  
            "Yeah totally! Here give me your phone number and email and I will message y0u when I get to Australia and you can give me a resident’s tour. I don't want some tacky tourist tour. I want to see where the locals go," I say as I hand her my phone. Just as she hands me my phone back, Rose walks in.  
            "Hey sis. Sup Liz. Who's this?" Rose says as she puts her bag down  
            "I'm Kelsey. I'm a huge fan of you all of you," Kelsey says.  
            "That's awesome! Did you get a picture?" Rose asks  
            "Not yet we were waiting on you Rose. She's a fan of ALL of us including Liz," I reply as we wave a waitress over so she can take our picture together.  
            Rose smiles before walking over to Kelsey and giving her a hug. We all crowd around Kelsey and take a bunch of pics before saying good bye and sitting down. By now our food had arrived and Rose had just finished ordering.  
            "Alright so here are the sketches. I'm in love with them. I think you'll like it. It gives Liz and the dancers a bit more room and things to play with. I know that you said in Asia you guys are planning for a bigger production so I tried some new set ups for the band and what not so it’s easier for you guys to play around," Rose says as she hands Liz and I sketches.  
            "Oh my god these are fucking perfect!" I exclaim  
            "These are really amazing Rose," Liz says as she hands Rose the sketches back.  
            "I'm so proud of you Rose. I can't wait to see these in person," I say as the waitress comes with the bill. I hand the waitress my card and turn towards the girls.  
            "Me either. I just can't wait till tour starts. I heard you have no idea who your opening act is yet," Rose says.  
            "No clue. I just hope it’s someone good. Because if it isn't my team is going to have hell to pay," I reply as we start leaving the restaurant.  
            "Me too," Liz comments.  
            "Alright well I'm going to sleep for like a week. I have some things to finish dealing with but I will see you all on Monday for the last rehearsal before tour,” I say before hugging the girls, getting in my car and heading home.


	4. Chapter 4: F--k My Life

~~10 days later~~  
   
            Today was the day. Tour officially starts today. The first date is right here in LA. I’m going to do a 2 hour set to celebrate the beginning of my world tour. I had a bunch of press coming to the show and I am supposed to do a somewhat small press conference when I get to the arena. Tracy had sent a car to come and get me and my stuff. I was so excited to get back on tour with all my friends and to visit the world.  
            I grab my phone and my back pack before picking up my dog and my guitar and heading to the living room where Liz was waiting with all of hers and my bags.  
            “What’d you do pack the whole house?” Liz says as she grabbed her suitcase and walked to the car.  
            “I only have the last few items. Most of my stuff is already on the bus,” I reply as I put Chuchi, my dog, in her carry case. I put her in the passenger seat and then take the rest of my bags to the car where the driver places them in the trunk.  
            Liz and I got in and we were on our way. I was in prep mode so Liz knew not to bother me. I had my earbuds in listening to some of my favorite songs none of them being my own. I don’t know to me it feels weird to listen to my own songs when I perform them so much. I start thinking about this upcoming tour and everything that I had planned these next few months. My album came out while I was on tour so I would be able to add some of those songs to my set list. I was already going to perform two of the songs on tour to see which one I was going to release as my first single. We pull up at the venue and climb out.  
            “Can you take the bags over to the bus that has the number one in the window? Tell them you have Cammie’s bags. That’d be great, thank you so much,” I tell the driver as I grab Chuchi and walk with Liz to the venue.  
            As soon as I walked in all I can see is people running around and all I can hear is Tracy yelling at people saying ‘THAT DOESN’T GO THERE YOU IDIOT” and other inappropriate words that should not be said when you have a headset that amplifies your voice to the entire venue. I look at Liz and we laugh before heading to my dressing room. I let Chuchi out of her carry case and she runs over to the couch before jumping on it and getting comfortable. As I put my purse down, Carol and Tim walk in with my clothes for the press conference and get to work on getting me in the state of absolute press perfection before letting Tracy know I was ready to go. Tracy takes me down the hall to the entrance of the stage where the press was sitting in the first few rows.  
            “Alright, they’re probably going to talk about the tour and the album and what not. Be professional remember you have to announce the Australia dates and the extra shows we added,” Tracy says. “Good luck.”  
            I nod and walk on stage. I don’t tend to get nervous but when it has to do with the press I always get worried since they tend to twist things around. Which is the reason that I always live stream my press conferences, that way my fans can know the truth as soon as I say it.  
            “Welcome! Are we ready to start?” I ask as I sit down at the edge of the stage. I get a thumbs up from the camera man in charge of my live stream and I turn to the reporters.  
            “Sarah with E News, any news on the release of your new album?”  
            “I am happy to report that my album is almost done. I just need to approve the cover art and it will be released sometime in July. Not sure the date yet but soon,” I reply with a smile.  
            “Ross with JustJared, anything we can expect from you while on tour?”  
            “I’ll definitely be taking lots of food selfies that’s for sure,” I say laughing, “Yeah, I plan on performing two of the new songs on my new album live so I can get some fan feedback but other than that just an overall fun and entertaining atmosphere.”  
            “Chrisopher with M Online, I was looking over the tour dates on this tour and your previous tour and I noticed you have about a two week break between countries, is there a specific reason for this?”  
            “Yes, last tour I noticed I gave a very similar show to every country with the exception of certain songs being switched around or added,” I reply, “So with the help of my best friend, Lizzie and my sister, Rose, every country will have a different set list, set design and different choreography! Also while I’m on this topic, I would like to announce that I am officially going to Australia! I’ve only been in Australia once before with Lizzie for a dance thing she was in and I am so excited to go and see this new place! Also we added a few more stops and shows throughout the world so if you didn’t get a chance to get tickets please go online and check it out!”  
            After another hour of questions, I was finally done. All I had left was to change into my meet and greet clothes, meet my fans and then go on stage! I am so excited. I’ve been planning this tour for almost six months. My previous tour wasn’t even over and I was already planning this one.  
            It was finally time for the show to start, but first, my opening act had to perform. I had already changed into my performance clothes and I was standing in the production booth in the back of the arena watching the stage when I heard the drums. I know that beat. When I heard the guitar riff, I turned to Liz and Rose.  
            “You don’t think that its them do you?” I ask them with a look in my eyes.  
            “Aren’t they on tour right now?” Liz asks  
            “I heard they were going to be opening for someone while their tour details got figured out,” Rose says.  
            At that moment, the lights come up and I see my opening act.  
            5 Seconds Of Summer.  
            “Fuck my life.”


	5. Chapter Five: Time to Start the Show

“What the actual fuck!” I yell turning towards my managing team  
               “Is there something wrong with 5 Seconds of Summer as your opening act? Your fans were very excited to find out,” Christine said.  
               “Oh maybe the fact that I fucking know them and they know my ENTIRE FUCKING PAST!” I reply angrily as I start heading back to my dressing room.  
               I am fuming. How the hell could they do this. They fucking know that I can’t deal with this crap now. Not when I’m about to start the biggest tour of my career right now. I spent almost 10 years removing any links of myself to Australia. I even changed my name, hair color and moved COUNTRIES to get away from these boys, and now it’s all gone in the matter of one day. Maybe I could just pretend I don’t know them. Yeah maybe that’ll work.  
               I get to my dressing room and grab my phone, tweeting about the tour and following some of my fans. As I’m waiting for my time, I get interrupted a few times to discuss future tour things as well as what I wanted to eat after the show was over – bacon mac n cheese with a Caesar salad and some vodka wine. Finally, it was time for me to get on stage. I put my in-ears on and grab my guitar just as 5SOS gets off stage. I had my back to them as they walked off stage so they wouldn’t see my face.  
               “Good luck Cammie!” One of the boys said as they walked by  
               “Thanks!” I yell turning towards them  
               “Cameron?! Is that you?!” Ashton asks me shocked  
               I didn’t answer seeing as Tracy was pushing me on stage. I walk on stage and immediately the crowd starts going crazy.  
               “Are you guys for a crazy good time!” I yell as I get into position  
               The cheers get even louder and I begin playing the first chords to Crazy Love.  
   
               Two hours later, I’m finally done with the first show. I run off stage with Lizzie and the rest of my dancers and hand one of the roadies my guitar.  
               “That was amazing!” I say as Lizzie and I head towards my dressing room. As we’re walking I keep getting people telling me I did great and that it was amazing.  
               “I need food. Are they bringing you your food?” Lizzie asks me as we walk in.  
               “Nah, I’m going to eat the rec room with everyone. We have to pop the champagne! I’m just going to take a quick shower and change into my comfy clothes. I’ll meet you in the rec room when I’m done,” I say as I grab a pair of sweats and a Harry Potter t-shirt from my back pack.  
               Lizzie smiles before leaving me to do my thing. I take off my in-ears and place them on the coffee table before grabbing a towel and taking a shower.  
               Twenty minutes later, I’m heading to the rec room. Chuchi is walking next to me, sniffing absolutely everything when I walk into the rec room. As soon as I walk in, everyone starts cheering. Liz and Rose walk up to me and guide me to where they had the bottles of champagne waiting for me. I smile and grab the biggest bottle before twisting the top and popping the cork. I take a sip from the bottle before letting one of the workers serve everyone. I head over to the table where Rose is sitting and I notice my food.  
               “Finally, I can eat,” I say sitting down and diving into my huge bowl of pasta.  
               Rose laughs before joining me in eating dinner. I was so hungry I didn’t even notice four Aussie guys sit down at our table.  
               “Cameron, how have you been?” Ashton asks me  
               “Who’s Cameron? I’m Cammie Daya,” I reply as I finish my food and grab my dog off the floor.  
               “Oh you look a lot like someone we used to go to school with named Cameron Larsson,” Luke says as he takes a sip of his coke.  
               “Never heard of them. Isn’t Cameron a guy name?”  
               The boys look at each other as if silently discussing what I just said.  
               “I’m having a movie night since it’s the first tour date. It’s a tradition that I always do so, since you guys are the newest addition to the team you’re more than welcome to come. I’m on the red bus with Liz and Rose so just knock on the door five times and someone will open it,” I say before grabbing my things and heading out.  
               Maybe it won’t be too hard to pretend that Cameron Daya Larsson never existed.


	6. Chapter Six: Movie Night

          When I finally arrive at my tour bus that I get inside I take a relieved sigh. Petting Chuchi’s head I start thinking about everything that’s gone on with the boys before tour. It’s such a touchy subject. Yes, I lived in Australia. No, my fans don’t know that. I’m still getting over that. My parents changed their last names so that they wouldn’t be recognized as my parents. I can’t even go see them as much as I used to because I’m always worried that we will get papped together and something in my plan will go horribly wrong. When I do get to see them, they fly into LA when I’m not there, they go to my house and like two days later I will arrive in LA. I try to get them in and out as discreetly as possible. It’s been almost three years of this hell of a plan and the fact that these four annoying guys could blow it up for me in seconds has me absolutely going crazy.

          Living in Australia was fun. I lived happily. My best friend lived two houses down and we lived on this beautiful lake. I haven’t seen Ruby in almost four years. She was the one that gave me my stage name. She knows my story but she went off to college and I haven’t gotten a chance to see her. Life wasn’t that bad in Aussie, that is until these boys arrived in my school. Well not Ashton per say more so Calum and Michael. I’m a little over three months older than Calum and when he got to my school him and I became really good friends. I was on the girls’ soccer team and him on the guys we kind of just hit it off, but then after we went off to these summer programs he completely changed. He started hanging out more with Michael and then Luke came into the picture. Michael was such a loner in school, he was always trying to cause troubles with my friends and I since he figured all dumb jocks were stuck up preps. I grew tired of their crap, I learned how to ignore them, Michael especially. That is until my 16th birthday. My mom sent out invitations to my entire class for my Sweet 16 party and unfortunately that included Michael, Luke and Calum, and anywhere they went, Ashton tagged along. They showed up at my party looking as if they were about to start throwing things, which I’m surprised they didn’t. Not even ten minutes after they got there, my dad had to ask them to leave which they did not like. They said they would get back at me. Trust me, they did. They started pranking me consistently. First small, marbles in my locker, TP my house which then lead to them egging my house, and finally the one that made me leave.

          When I was a Junior, I started going away from sports and really enjoying music. I would skip practice and go take guitar lessons. It started to really take over my life. One day during math class I was in the music room instead practicing guitar. I was unaware that they had watched me practice for a bit and when I started practicing one of my first songs, they recorded me, they sent it to the entire school and put it on the school broadcast. I was humiliated. I wasn’t that good and for them to do really hurt me. They continued to mess with my music. They filled my guitar with picks which took me hours to get out, took my drum kit apart completely, changed my bass strings to guitar strings and then proceeded to break my first guitar I had ever purchased it by hanging it from the flag pole in front of the school. To say I was pissed was an understatement. I begged my parents as soon as I turned 18 to let me move to LA and start my dream, which I was able to do under one condition, Rose had to come with me. I was a bit annoyed to have my little sister with me but it turned out to be a good thing. She helped me with so much. Figuring out what songs to record for my demo, what to wear, where to go, she even helped direct my first music video. It was great. As soon as I got my first paycheck I went and enrolled her in art school and that was the second best decision of my life, the first being moving to LA. When I first got an interview with Tracy, she told me that if I wanted to change my name the only chance I was going to get was now, I took that chance and flew with it. I called my sister, Roxy and my parents and together we came up with my stage name. I told my parents that this was a decision that was going to change all of our lives and that this is my chance. I’m so glad I did that because I don’t know what I would do if I hadn’t and these boys had shown up.  
          
        Speaking of the boys, the curtain separating the bunks from the back room open and there they were with Rose and Liz.  
        “Move over bitch its movie night!” Liz says as she jumps on the couch next to me.  
        “What movie are we going to watch?” Luke says as he sits down on the floor  
        “Cammie has like a hundred movies in the cabinets, pick one,” Rose says while typing on her phone.  
        “Do you have Mean Girls?!” Calum asks  
        “Of course, it’s a girl’s night movie. Wait you like Mean Girls?” I ask as I get up and put the movie in  
        “It’s Luke’s favorite movie,” Ashton replies.  
        “Never pegged you as a chick flick type of guy,” Liz says.  
        “Don’t judge. Regina George is hot,” Luke says defending himself.  
        “I knew there was a reason,” Rose states.  
        “So where are the snacks?”  
        “Red cabinet,” I reply.  
        Michael walks over and pulls out a million snacks before throwing them on the table in the middle of the room and sitting down.  
        “You can’t seriously still be hungry. I just watched you devour two entire pizzas,” Rose says as she grabs some Cheetos.  
        “I have an extremely high metabolism with how much I run and jump on stage,” Michael says stuffing Doritos in his mouth.  
        I shake my head and grab a box of thin mints. Calum gives me a weird look.  
        “What? I like Girl Scout Cookies. You want one?” I say offering him one  
        “You’re so strange. Girl Scout Cookies are crap,” Calum states.  
        Liz, Rose and I exchange a look.  
        “Excuse me but Girl Scout Cookies are an American classic,” Liz says.  
        “Exactly and we are Aussies,” Ashton replies.  
        “You guys don’t know good cookies. Get off my bus,” I joke.  
        “But you have snacks,” Michael says pouting.  
        “I give no fucks. Go buy your own,” I state. “You do realize that if your bus doesn’t have the snacks you want all you have to do is tell Tracy right?”  
        “She’s scary,” Luke says.  
        “You are like 6ft, she’s barely 5 ft and you’re telling me you’re scared of her?” Liz asks  
        “Yes. Have you heard her when she yells? She could make Dwayne Johnson drop and give her 50,” Michael says.  
        I burst out laughing.  
        “Trust me, I’ve been on the receiving end of those scream, I know,” Liz says.  
        “Cammie over here has literally never gotten yelled by her. It’s almost as if Cammie is her favorite,” Rose says. “She once yelled at me for almost an hour straight because I was drinking wine while I was designing.”  
        “You’re not supposed to be drinking Rose. You’re 19,” I state.  
        “You know it helps me concentrate,” Rose counters.  
        “It’s illegal in the US for you to drink at 19, don’t start,” I reply.  
        “Yes mom,” She says jokingly.  
        “Don’t start with that or I will call mom.”  
        “You guys act like sisters,” Calum says.  
        “We are,” we both answer simultaneously.  
        “Who’s older?” Luke asks  
        “I am,” I say smiling.  
        “Yeah by six minutes,” Rose replies  
        “Oh boohoo build a bridge and get over it,” I joke.  
        We all bust out laughing and then Liz suggests we play some games, which we all agree after much discussion.

An hour later, there’s a knock on the door to the back room.  
        “It’s open!” I yell out  
        The door opens and my driver walks in.  
        “Cammie, we’re getting ready to go to the next location. I just wanted to let you know so whoever needs to leave can get on their bus,” Gus says.  
        “What’s the next city?” Liz asks  
        “Portland,” Gus replies.  
        “Alright thanks Gus, I’ll let you know when I’m ready,” I tell him with a smile.  
        He nods in acknowledgement and closes the door.  
        “Well, I’m getting changed into pjs. I don’t know who’s staying and who’s leaving but I’m going to go sleep,” Liz says heading into my bedroom.  
        “I’m with her,” Rose says before following.  
        “I guess that means we got to go,” Luke says standing up.  
        “Yes it does. I’ll see you guys in Portland. There’s a cute little café down the street from the venue that is absolutely to die for. We can all have breakfast there in the morning,” I say standing up and cleaning up a little.  
        “Sounds like a plan,” Michael says.  
        I hug them all before they head out.  
        “Alright Gus. To the next destination,” I tell him before heading to change and going to bed.

        Maybe this tour won’t be so bad with these idiots.

 

******************  
Are you enjoying the story so far? Please let me know what you think of the story or if you have any ideas! :) <3


End file.
